Return to Dragon Hall
by Karel Stein-Adler
Summary: What happened after Cotillion? One story for fun. English is not my first language, so excuse for lower quality...
1. Chapter 1

Return to Dragon Hall

Karel_Stein_Adler

"With all my respect Your Majesty, answer is NO WAY," once Fairy Godmother spoke in name of her authority during Council meeting, it was always His Majesty, not Ben, like in school.

"You simply can't have all four weddings in one shared ceremony. Your wedding, as Royal one, must simply be the first. It's also event for all the people of the whole United States of Auradon by the way. The other weddings will be also under different tradition and should also take place on other places…"

"Fine," answered Ben. "I got this. As Lonnie's place in Northern Wei is far away, her and Jay's wedding will be the last, simple logistic reasons. Second wedding should be Evie's and Doug's under dwarven rules. For Jane and Carlos I'll serve myself as registrar, they'll use chapel in Auradon Prep, is that right?"

"Sure, King Ben," answered Doc. "For necessary case, we dwarfs are ready even to take Evil Queen into our custody, as she'll be part of Doug's family after wedding."

"Same wrote me Li Shang about Jafar," commented Ben. "Only what to do with Cruella De Vil, I have no idea."

"There is no place for such person here," said Fairy Godmother. "Maybe I should contact Lunatic Asylum in Eden."

"After last wedding could be Royal Cotillion back here, it's almost first anniversary of that very special last. This time better on dry land. Once Uma is still somewhere out there… Two weeks later our final exam on Auradon Prep should be. After that we'll left for delayed honeymoon. During that time, my father agreed to return for position as King-Regent," nodded Ben. "Is there any other agenda to be spoken about?"

"No," said Grumpy. "Your wedding affairs are what the whole Auradon people just now speak about. They even forgot about that sea witch. On other hand, it's pretty good for our business. Our jewel selling increased more, than twice, comparing to usual time."

"Any new info about both missing?" asked Ben.

Everybody shook their heads.

"So we could finish this meeting now, thank you for your help," said Ben.

Audrey and Chad were missing from time of Royal Cotillion. According Carlos, Audrey asked Chad to pick her in Sherwood. Robin's men found no clue after both, not even after both cars. Ben ordered Evie to take her mirror back, Fairy Godmother supported it, but mirror found nothing. Hard to say, whether Audrey and Chad escaped together, or were kidnapped, but for sure somebody used magic to block spying over them. This magic was for sure unauthorized. Ben agreed with Fairy Godmother not to inform anybody, before they have some real results to speak about. Once Evie has her mirror back and in museum was just fake replica, Ben asked her to find also Uma, but result was same, just nothing. Ben really hoped, Audrey and Chad are not with Uma now…

Jay and Carlos acted both on their own. Jay broke to all castles of both families and planted there eavesdropping devices. Several servants he recruited to spy and independent on this, Jay placed there also new staff members to snoop over both families, not knowing about recruited spies from original staff. Carlos tried to track down Audrey and Chad, as well as Uma, on internet. But result of all these actions was also one big fat zero. Ben made with both of them agreement, they will report only to him and Mal. Ben paid that work by his own money, so nobody should know, both old families are suspected of doing something wrong…

XXXXXXX

Right after council meeting ended, Grumpy caught Ben in empty corridor.

"I need a word in privacy with you," asked dwarf without usual rudeness.

"What's up?" asked Ben, knowing, he could ask favor later for that.

"My son Gordon seems likes Dizzy Tremaine," dwarf was surprisingly shy.

"Make sure nothing happened!" ordered Ben "Dizzy is too young for let's name it errrm … 'real relation'."

"Don't worry. Gordon knows to be gentleman," Grumpy was in trouble to continue. "In fact, it's my own fault. Gordon is learning gem cutter and jewelry making. Dizzy is talented designer, however she works only with tawdry materials. But we made a deal, she allows us to use her designs for real jewels and we allowed her to use flat and workshop in Ruling Steward House for free. And now I think, Gordon admires more Dizzy, than her works."

"That's not so much fair," said Ben. "As I was informed, Dwarven Council nominated Doug to be Ruling Steward, so it's up to him to make such deals."

Ruling Steward House is not a castle, well, at least not officially. It's a fortress, hidden in hills in fact surprisingly not far from Cinderellasburg City. It was forgotten and desolate for many years, inhabited just by spiders and bats. Couple years ago, dwarfs in concealment rebuilt it into a bit gloomy stronghold, perfect treasury for their gems and gold. After reconstruction was finished, they invited Eugene Fitzherbert as consultant. He recommended few improvements and after that he told, that even in his time of Flynn Rider he would have hard time, trying to break there. Only after this consultation, the roadway connecting House with Auradon Highway system was built and existence of Ruling Steward House was announced. When Doug made a proposal to Evie, in one corridor were arranged seven mirrors, made from unbreakable glass. The middle mirror is decorated with gems and equipped with computer. Once voice input hears question like 'who is fairest' (or prettiest or similar adjectives), computer output said by deep voice: "Evil Queen and her daughter Evie." Doug believes, it could keep his future mother-in-law busy for a long time…

"We all financed and worked on building Steward House," answered Grumpy, finally finding himself. "Nobody protested against it, even not Dizzy herself. We make jewels according her design from real gold and gemstones. She has her own money from making imitations. Doug got his position, because he knows from Prep all important people and he is so tall, nobody consider him to be a dwarf, during business negotiations."

Grumpy in other words said, Doug was installed as Ruling Steward because of being Ben's friend. Quite a nepotism, isn't it?

"But Dizzy's imitations are in fact originals and your real jewels are imitations of imitations," Ben laughed. "Isn't that confusing?"

Grumpy growled and left Ben without saying goodbye…

XXXXXXX

Ben was a bit lost in vivid memories, when leaving through corridor. In less, than two months there will be his and Mal's wedding in big Auradon Cathedral. Three days ago Ben had private dispute with his father.

"For time of your honeymoon I could return to office, but only as King-Regent, being King is your business now, son."

"Thanks, dad," nodded Ben. "I would really like fulfill Mal's wish."

"What's that?" asked King Beast with suspicion.

"She would wish to get married silently in school chapel without crowd around," said Ben. "She's worried of too many bystanders around, I guess. It's like a show for crowd and we are just clowns there…"

"It's simply impossible son," answered King Adam. "You must demonstrate confidence in your future queen. She will in future often speak in your name and people simply must believe, she has right to do so. Doing wedding the way you said, many there would say, king found her concubine in whorehouse and is ashamed to take her into Cathedral. My informants told me, prince Chad thought, being informed you are in hands of Uma's pirates, not about helping you, but how HE could become the king. So you must make similar scavengers silent, not daring even think about replacing you. So right now, your wedding MUST BE BIG, especially, once Mal is no princess."

"She's much better, than any princess, maybe with exception of Lonnie and she'll be a great queen, I believe."

"I agree," nodded his father. "But you must prepare things for it properly. And doing a sloppy job with wedding would be great mistake in the beginning."

XXXXXXX

Ben continued remembering…

Three days after cotillion Ben announced News conference and asked his all five saviors, even Mal, to go there in R.O.A.R. uniforms.

In live TV broadcasting he decorated them all with Medal of Valor.

"Unfortunately details are classified, but I'm proud to say, these heroes saved my life during one dangerous action."

Ben decorated each of them, starting with Lonnie, Mal as last.

"And last, but no way least, the true love of my life Mal," said Ben, decorating Malr and kissing her.

The picture of this kiss filled newspapers, as well as TV news.

Once news hounds left place, Mal jabbed Ben into ribs:

"Why did you do that?"

"First of all, you deserve it, all of you," said Ben with wide smile. "And I want keep journalists busy with finding details, speculations about my behavior and so on, so we can try to find, where is hiding Uma, as well as Audrey with Chad. On the other hand, it could help us find also, if there is any unknown communication channel from the Isle to Auradon."

"My agents didn't refer about any," said Jay.

"They cannot know about every farting on Isle," objected Carlos. "I could try to track, how information will be spread in web…"

XXXXXXX

Three months ago Mal used secret passage into Ben's office. Ben showed her, where two secret passages into (and out of) his office are long ago, just not to make Deborah spread tittle-tattle about them.

When Mal shouted boo to Ben's ear, he dropped paper he had in his hand. Once kneeling to lift it back to table, using second hand he produced engagement ring from pocket of his vest.

Mal stared a little bit on ring with glowing green emerald, coupled with two small diamonds.

"Mal, will you marry me?" Ben decided to act quickly without special ceremonies.

Former evil fairy was astonished, however she expected it, one day.

"Do you mean it seriously?" her question was startling.

"Off course I do!" answered Ben firmly.

"In such a case, yes, I will," agreed Mal.

"Your Majesty," hawked Deborah in speakerphone. "If you wanted prevent rumors, you should better keep your speakerphone switched off."

Ben's proposal started true chain reaction. The new somehow 'enigmatically' diffused from his office outside and the same evening Doug did the same. Truth was, he observed Ben with prepared ring and asked his father to prepare same. Only instead of emerald there was a red ruby and Doug had it hidden till the 'Big New' was announced. Jay carried a box with ring several days in his pocket. However he was always brave, it needed Lonnie's almost hurt face for him to find spine bone and ask the question, ring ornate with Yin-Yang symbol made from small diamond gems and black coral in his left hand. Carlos used ring from white gold with small ruby, diamond and hematite in line. In fact it was Jane, whom he found in garden being already on knees, smelling to an flower. So he kneeled next to her and offered her ring without a word, as he lost voice. Thankfully Jane simply hugged him and hissed yes into his ear before kiss.

XXXXXXX

Ben though, he needs to ask Mal for some lectures from 'Evil Schemes'. He could use it to simplify negotiations with Council.

Not far ago he met Mal together with Jane, in silent whispered discussion.

"So, they disagreed," said Mal, observing Ben for a moment. "You have that kicked puppy face of you again."

"Even your mum doesn't want shared ceremony," Ben nodded to Jane. "You are quite lucky. You could use chapel in Prep. We with Mal simply have duty to use Cathedral."

Jane smiled on Ben.

"You two deserve it," nodded Fairy Godmother's daughter. "And people would die for knowing, how your story continues. After life broadcasting from that Cotillion, Mal has more fans amongst your subjects, than you, Ben."

"Sure," nodded Ben. "She is much more beautiful."

"Enough," snorted Mal. "I guess, we have deal, Jane. So bye, I need a private moment with our king right here."

Jane almost escaped from place.

"Fine," Mal pulled Ben's tie. "You have ten minutes. Go change for something more outdoor, waiting for you outside."

People tend underestimate Ben, because he often acts as good dolt, but he was not silly and has observant eye. He recognized, Mal has just her 'isle' trousers, T-shirt and trekking sandals. So he changed to same. When he met Mal, she smiled.

"Good. I found it easier to do it barefoot," said Mal, taking sandals down and fastening them to her belt. "So, Your Majesty, king Benjamin Florian of Auradon, are you brave?"

After that question she turned into purple dragon…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mal lowered her left wing and showed Ben by her snout to get on her ridge. Ben barefooted himself also, just to avoid traumatization of soft looking skin near dragon's wings. Sandals he fastened on own belt, same way as Mal did it. He smiled and got on. Mal nudged him to keep him more closed to her center of gravity. She ran for some fifty yards and after that she jumped into air.

Dragon skin was warm, almost hot. Ben hold himself quite convulsive on the beginning. Soon he recognized, Mal's dragon flying is quite smooth, so he composed himself and enjoyed flight. He laughed from pure joy and Mal roared in answer.

Ben soon recognized aim of their flight. They soon reached Enchanted Lake. The area there was too cramped thanks to woods and rocks, so Mal several times circled in order to slow down. She finally turned upside down, dropping Ben from low altitude into water of the Lake.

In moment, when Ben was still confused because of unforeseen falling into water, lightweight Mal succeeded to land. Ben observed sparkling rock and fished it out of water. He wished to have some food to comfort Mal and threw it back to water. Small strawberry field appeared in grassland next to lake. Literally on his eyes strawberries burst into flower and ripen into fruits…

Ben was soaked wet, so he dressed out, staying in shorts, this time without little crowns. Mal took his trousers into mouth and placed on her own ridge, so Ben placed his T-shirt there too. He recognized, dragon skin became even warmer. Mal kept him by her left wing and nestled him against her transformed body. It was strange feeling for him to be kept by leathery wing in a really warm hug…

In short time his clothes became dry and Ben dressed on again. When he put his sandals on, Mal transformed back to human. Birds, terrified by dragon arrival, started to chirp again.

"May I invite you?" questioned Ben, showing Mal strawberry field.

"How?" asked Mal, observing that. "I didn't mention it here last time. And it's even not a season now."

"It wasn't here," explained Ben. "I found that rock, made a wish and here it is."

"What did you wish?" asked Mal.

"Some food to please you," smiled Ben. "This place admires you, I think. And this place also remembers, that you like strawberries so much."

During collecting and eating fruits, Ben asked Mal:

"Did you notice, this place is a turnover point of our relationship?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mal.

"When I invited you here, I was spelled by your love potion. But I was already almost in love with you BEFORE you used that spell."

"So that's why you fawned over me all the times!" laughed Mal. "Maybe it's also why you reacted on that potion so stormy. Or it was because of theobromine in chocolate. In original recipe is no chocolate in fact. I didn't mention your imposing just because being really busy with making plans for stealing Fairy Godmother's wand."

"I didn't fawn you, nor impose!" resisted Ben.

"You did!" laughed Mal.

"I just wanted to know more about you," shook Ben his head. "I was close to brake with Audrey, I only had no idea, how to do it without hurting her."

"Audrey was right," snorted Mal. "You are really, really, so pretty naive. You simply can't make a brake with girl without hurting her. I still can't forget, how I felt seeing you with Uma. Just before I understood, you were spelled. Again. You needn't to excuse again and again, but just explain me right now – why turnover point?"

"When I was in water of Enchanted Lake, your spell was washed out and my head was fully clean again. I found that rock for making wish and decided to test you. This is place of wild, probably unfocused magic. But it does only small spells and of not evil character. Usually, but not necessarily it works better, when your wish is in favor of someone else. But I observed, you jumped into water, trying to save me. So your motivation was truly not evil, or at least not primarily evil. I recognized, you made no wish with that stone and I guessed, there is good chance, you could love me."

"You are smarter, than most people think," smiled Mal. "I was in situation, I was unable to decide what to do, to be loyal to my mother or try to be with you. And few days later you told, you didn't fake feelings for me. And you gave me confidence in moment, when I had that wand in my hand and I was able to bring that to my mother. You didn't push on me, you just said: Make your own decision. It was probably what I really needed. To know, you believe in me. But it was hard to believe for me, you could choose me over Audrey. And if you broke with her, I would rather expect you with Lonnie or maybe Evie, I'm no princess."

Ben shook his head and smiled:

"Neither was my mom. Maybe you're not born as princess. But I believe, you'll be a great queen, especially in nearing storm time. Audrey wasn't that stupid, as she seemed to be. She recognized it in the very beginning, you are real danger for her, not flirting Evie. Thankfully she had no idea, I knew you from dream..."

"Dream!?" Mal jumped on her legs and glanced around. "Gosh! I was here!"

"Sure, during our first date…"

"No, you don't understand," Mal looked confused. "I had strange dream, on the Isle, long time before we were invited here to Auradon. I was sitting near this very special Lake. I was with you, eating strawberries, like during our first date. I was sure that moment, it's just a result of Auradonian propaganda. You know, your face is pretty often in news. However I tried to avoid seeing TV, not to mention you somewhere, it was clearly impossible. I didn't recognize this place before, probably because my mind was simply too busy with deciding what to do. But I don't think, was this place ever on TV?"

"Part of official politics is not to encourage using magic," said Ben. "And this place is a place of wild magic, capable to fulfill small wishes, as I already told. So we kept this place as secret. I even never invited Audrey here. In same time, when you had that dream, I had nightmare about the Isle of the Lost. I walked between miserable people living in real horror there and I fell into a ditch. And beautiful purple-haired girl helped me out."

"That certainly was not me," laughed Mal. "Before quest to find my mother's scepter I never helped anybody. And that quest we four made later, after that dream."

"Well, it was you, for sure" nodded Ben. "As crown prince I had some privileges, like access to secret files from the Isle. In files concerning gang activities there I found fresh information about newly established gang. With you four as an inner circle of kind. I clearly recognized you from photo. So it was easy to declare invitation of you four as test of possibility of rehabilitation of villains' offspring. Whether children, being hold under Dome on the Isle in so poor condition, are they able to live normal life? If I decided to invite just you alone, it would cause unwanted questions. I didn't wish to explain Fairy Godmother, I'm not insane nor under influence of any dark magic. And yes, I consider children to be innocent, not in duty to pay for their parents' crimes. Well, at least, if not continuing in it…"

"So Evie, Jay and Carlos are just extra addition to me?"

"I'd better say bonus and it was just in the very beginning. I decided to kill two birds with one stone. To have you personally here in Auradon and to try to give some people another chance. I really came through files considering the Isle of the Lost. Villains being sent there are guilty, without legitimate doubts. Maybe there is question, whether to send there also all their sidekicks and minions… But there is no explanation, why that place was at all established."

"What do you mean?" asked Mal, curious in spite of her conviction.

"Well, some of villains were returned from death. Your mother is on the list of returned from death, by the way. Yes, I'm happy, they did it, without it there would be no you. But, for my comprehension, it seems to be just nonsense. You know, is living under so poor condition punishment really that worse, than death? The efforts, necessary during creation of the Isle of the Lost, it seems to me as simply squandered. You know, several yards of hemp rope, some soap to make it slippery…

Murderers and other really dangerous persons could be 'neutralized' for good that way, quickly and cheaply. Not a person, not a problem. Pirates were hanged without trial for centuries, now we have the whole pirate crew in harbor of the Isle…

The others could be placed for several years in forced labor prisons or into madhouse. I could only hypothesize, why that place was established. They either planned it as source of mercenaries, or they did it because of you."

"Me?" asked Mal surprised. "Why because of me?"

"Well, maybe even really because of you, but rather because of all villains' children. You could obtain that way jobholder with interesting abilities. Genetics always works, but without that unpleasant villain personality."

"If that was a goal, they did a really bad job!" snorted Mal. "We were explained and encouraged to be more villainous, than our parents were. Just to be more successful."

"In Dragon Hall?" asked Ben. "I guess, I should pay a visit there, one day. I only speculate. If I'm right, they really did it ill-conceived. Another question, how you could even dream about this place, once you never see it. I was here several times, but always alone. We don't know much about it in fact. Fairy Godmother things, its power comes from the Earth itself. So this place itself could possibly send you that dream, somehow. I found in one library old manuscript of unknown author. He or she wrote there, this place is connected with fairies. Both your mother and you are fairies. Evil or good could make no great difference in such case. So this place could contact you on its own, maybe even to make me less lonely, I never pay a think of Audrey being here, so this place could think, I need somebody."

"Interesting idea," said Mal. "But how would you 'ask' this Lake for such kind of service?"

"Not intentionally," answered Ben. "Before that dream I never wasted idea about people on the Isle. Yes, everybody knows about villains being hold there without access to magic. But nobody even though about such a possibility, that they could have children. And as you remember Queen Leah, almost everybody forgot that old rule."

"What old rule do you mean?"

"Fathers are not to be put to death for their children or children for their fathers. Each person will be put to death for his own sin. I strongly believe, for mother it's the same."

"That rule?" Mal rolled her eyes. "It's really an old thing."

"But it was not and should never be abolished," answered Ben. "It's one of basements for right of fair trial."

"Maybe," shook Mal her head. "But here in Auradon, as well as on the Isle, I was always first of all Maleficent's daughter and only in second plan me, just Mal."

"Unjust, but unfortunately true," nodded Ben. "Let's finish with strawberries before sunset."

They quickly ate rest of fruits.

"Will this field be here next time?" questioned Mal.

"We'll see," nodded Ben.

"This place is wrong for landing and even worse for takeoff," said Mal. "We must go walking to the road, I'll start fly back from there."

XXXXXXX

They walked quite quickly over bridge to reach the road.

"Once we're back, better land near Castle Beast. I believe, there should be something good in kitchen," said Ben.

Mal nodded and turned into dragon again. On road she needed again some fifty yards of run to fly upwards.

When they landed on turf near main entrance, group of armed guardians appeared.

"Good timing, captain," nodded Ben to their leader.

"Your Majesty," answered captain. "May I have a plea to you?"

"Sure," agreed Ben.

Mal on his back turned back to her human form.

"Could Lady Mal be so kind to show all my men, how SHE looks in her dragon form?" asked captain. "She is any way not the only dragon here and we should avoid risk of any accident here."

"You're right, captain," agreed Mal. "Would day after tomorrow one P.M. fit good for you?"

"Perfectly, lady Mal, after lunch they'll be lazy to flee in all directions," captain joked, made a bow and gesticulated to his men: "Dismiss!"

During that time Fairy Godmother appeared:

"Head gardener will be mad," showed on dug up turf.

"Crap!" nodded Ben. "We should establish somewhere near dracoport."

Both, Mal and Fairy Godmother, as well as several delayed guardian laughed.

"Be careful, Mal," warned Fairy Godmother. "If something happened, nobody would believe, it was just an accident. Just remember it, please."

"I was careful," said Mal. "But I also need practice my abilities."

"OK," nodded Fairy Godmother. "Ben, don't forget, you should be here in time, when Mal will show her dragon form. You simply must show, it's approved by you."

"Sure," agreed Ben. "Thankfully next meeting of Council is next week and that time I even have no lessons. I will be here."

"OK, good night, both of you," nodded Fairy Godmother.

Ben and Mal entered through main entrance, what made one guardian to pucker his eye-brow. Ben waved to him with smile.

Mal followed Ben in direction to his bedroom. She was there, once and during day time. She thought, they are to be married in two months, so what harm could be made? They met Mrs. Potts, who looked a bit shocked.

"Nice, that you are here, Mrs. Potts!" Ben rejoiced. "Could you be so nice and ask in kitchen, whether we could have a dinner for two in Blue Dinning Hall?"

Blue Dinning Hall was small, well in Castle Beast scale. There could have dinner ten or even twelve persons, but it was near to Ben's bedroom, so he used it, when he had some visitors here.

"Sure," nodded Mrs. Potts. "Should I ask them for something special?"

"Something they have already made," answered Mal. "But for me please a bit bigger portion, than usual, twice would be perfect."

"My dear, are you pregnant?!" shrieked Mrs. Potts.

"No," laughed Mal. "But I turned into dragon today, in fact two times and after flying I'm really starving. He's heavier, than he looks," she pointed on Ben.

Mrs. Potts giggled and made curtsy.

"Thank you," frowned Ben. "Now I can expect dietary portion for me."

"My dear poor Ben!" laughed Mal. "Come on!"

They really did not need to wait for more, than fifteen minutes. As Ben predicted, his portion was practically only vegetables.

"They probably think, I'm rabbit," snorted Ben.

"Don't grumble!" smiled Mal and placed one of her four steaks on his place. "Be a good boy and eat all the vegetables."

Ben only growled, what made Mal to burst in laugh again.

Same time appeared King Adam together with Queen Belle, followed by Cogsworth and Lumiere.

"Darling, are you pregnant?!" asked Belle, observing so bigger portion of food on Mal's plate, than was on Ben's one.

"No," frowned Mal, who finally understood, things decided to go wrong way. "I turned into dragon and I flied with Ben on my back. It's exhausting and I'm really starving."

"OK," nodded King Beast. "Ben, finish your dinner, Cogsworth and Lumiere will see you to your bedroom."

"I know myself, where my bedroom is!" objected Ben.

"Probably," agreed his father. "But to be sure you'll not stray to Mal's bedroom, they'll take care of it. Mrs. Potts will show you, where is bathroom and your bedroom, Mal."

"Dad, we're almost married," argued Ben.

"There is that important word 'almost'," answered King Adam. "As we need to prevent any rumors, one good night kiss is maximum allowed today."

"Good night, Mal," nodded his mother. "Good night, Ben."

Both his parents left dinning room together. Mrs. Potts appeared almost immediately with one lady's maid.

"So our escort is complete," frowned Ben.

He thought, he could be officially proclaimed as king, but servants will stay loyal to his father any way, probably till his father's death.

Mal ate her dinner quickly and came to him.

"They just only fulfill orders," she smiled and kissed Ben. "Good night Ben!"

When she left with Mrs. Potts and lady's maid, Ben nodded to Cogsworth and Lumiere:

"We can go."

"Your Majesty," started Lumiere.

"No," said Ben. "Stop it. Maybe I'm disappointed a bit, but I know, mom and dad are right. No harm to Mal's reputation and let all people celebrate new Queen of Auradon in proper time."

Cogsworth nodded with serious face:

"Proper timing IS necessary. Can we go?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXX

Mal found in her bedroom bag with books and several notes, what should be made as her homework. Evie sent also change of underwear and clean T-shirt. Mal recognized it as one of those she 'borrowed' from Ben's walk-in closet. She was unable to resist and burst in laugh again…

XXXXXXX

Next day Mal came again through secret passage into Ben's office. But before entering she overheard Evie's voice. Mal stopped and waited to hear more. She suspected them both, they share some information not telling to her, probably to avoid her being stressed. But Mal preferred to be informed in time, so she stayed and harked.

"No, it's impossible!" Ben sounds almost angry. "So many is simply unfeasible."

Evie's voice was high and loud:

"You yourself said children are innocent! It's so unjust to keep them on the Isle!"

Mal thought, she probably shouldn't tell so much from conversation with Ben, but they had time between two lectures, when Ben was on his duties, same about Doug. So they did what women do from the dawn of history – they nattered about their male partners…

"Yes, Fiat Justitia et Pereat Mundus, let Justice be Done, though the World Perish," answered Ben. "But even Auradonian children are innocent too. Spoilt and sissy, maybe, many of them, but also innocent… They do not deserve their world be destroyed."

"What do you mean?!" Evie according her voice was almost hysterical.

"You four came here with very special agenda, to steal Fairy Godmother's wand," Ben spoke with calm voice, like just a voice of common sense. Mal was pretty sure, Evie got that way even more teed off.

"You didn't succeed from two main reasons," continued Ben. "First, you were here only four of you, surrounded by many Auradonians. Second, much more important was, you four were good, at least somewhere deep in your hearths. Me, as well as Doug are not so bad 'miners', so we found it in you and Mal. Carlos needed Dude's company and Jay needed appreciation of his abilities on Tourney field."

"So, you see, we need no big things," said Evie.

"My dear Evie, love is no way a small thing," objected Ben.

"Tell it to my mother!" changed Evie voice into frustrated. "She wrote me in letter, why I am to marry one of dwarfs, not you. She doesn't accept love as answer."

"I could say, I love you like a sister I never had," Ben's voice was jovial. "But I love Mal much more, than you. I believe, you know, why. But even for her I would not agree to destroy Auradon…"

Mal felt being touched, but decided to stay, where she was, maybe something even more important could be said later…

"Sure," Evie calmed down. "But…"

"But if we invite four HUNDRED children from the Isle, there WILL be for sure somebody with purely evil hearth. In so big number they could act as leaders and succeed with destruction here."

"Number is two hundred and fifty six, according last census, there is no four hundred villains' kids on the whole Isle, some of them in wrong age for Auradon Prep," said Evie venomously. "You think, two hundred and fifty six could cause, there will not stay Lapis super Lapidum*?"

(*stone over the stone)

"I believe, so many in one turn is simply too many," stubbornly, however probably truly answered Ben.

"So what is your counterproposal?" asked Evie.

"Let's invite eight new persons each semester. Always one boy and one girl of same age. But never more, than two such couples."

"Why?" asked Evie.

"That way there's good chance, at least some of them will find future life partner amongst Auradonians, like each of you four. It could help break bonds to fulfill agenda their parents will give them. With such reasonable number we could be able identify any 'rotten apple' in time."

Mal was surprised. Ben was able to plan things quite cold-blooded. She knew, he changed propaganda on the Isle, his banners are half the size of his father's, with Ben's portrait pointing by right pointing finger on observer and with a simple appeal: "CHOSE GOOD OR LOSE!" Surprisingly his banners were much less often vandalized, comparing to King Beast's ones…

"That way it would take too much time," objected Evie, but much softer voiced. "Somebody would be too old for being accepted by Auradon Prep, as I mentioned. Maybe other school could help and accept also some children from the Isle?"

"Evie, there is a really thin edge between being king and being tyrant. Auradon Prep was founded by my family and we are main donors of school. So we have right to co-govern school politics. But other schools are independent, with own sovereignty. I simply mustn't dictate them to accept students they don't want."

"But you could encourage them…"

"NO!" shouted Ben loudly, what even Mal got surprised. "That would be duress and I'll not go that way! You could make webpage about villains' kids' successes, as promotion, I do not see any harm. But only a promotion, no coercion!"

"OK, Ben," Evie sounded calmed. "I just…"

"I know," Ben sounded also contentment. "Politics is an art of possible, Evie. I believe, as king I have my duty to my people and I simply should not act as an dictator. On the other hand, there is also other way to Auradon, not only through Prep."

"What do you mean?" Evie sounded curious.

"I can't imagine inviting for example Harry Hook or Gill here, but as I consulted with Sergeant Pepper, Army has its own villains' remedial program, for several years in fact."

"Do they? But both Harry Hook and Gill are experienced brawlers and fighters, they do not need training to fight."

"That's not training to fight, at least not primarily," explained Ben. "It's for criminals, who are not murderers, but who committed crimes enough to be sent to the Isle of the Lost. They are offered to choose between being exiled on the Isle or seven years Army service."

"Seven years Army service, where is the big deal?"

"It's focused on building self-discipline, obedience, loyalty and so on. They use 'delicates' like twelve mile run before breakfast, whipping for unruliness, digging of ditches and channels, that kind of activities. Harry Hook, as well as Gill, they both are sailors. They're probably able for quite a hard work, for a short time. I don't think, they are persistent for long-time occupation. After seven years of re-moralizing they could be valuable members of Auradon society."

"Are you sure, it's not your personal grudge against them?" asked Evie with laugh on back of voice. "As they holt you for Uma as captive."

"Could be," Ben sounded whimsical. "Even the most just king has right for his small personal retaliation."

Mal had to keep her left hand over her mouth not to burst into laugh. She did not want Evie and Ben to find, they were heard.

After short Evie's laughter Ben continued:

"I have another think to speak with you about. It's about wedding."

"Are you going to run?" questioned Evie cheerfully.

"No, I just thought," Ben sounded serious in a second. "Normally it's a tradition, father of bride or another male friend brings bride to the altar and passes her to her groom. But in no file I found anything about Mal's father. Same is truth about Jane's father by the way. Nobody is stupid enough to interrogate Fairy G about her private life. My father could do it, but it would be odd, I think. But we have here in fact five girls hooked up in preparing these weddings. When the Isle was established, nobody knew about DNA paternity tests and using DNA as evidence. So there is no DNA probe of any villain, that could be tested for paternity in her case. I can't send guardians to the Isle to take swabs for tests. Well, I could, but that way everybody would learn, what I'm looking for. I DO NEVER let anybody to mock of Mal. So we could change the tradition the very special way. Mal will be in center, surrounded by you four. I mean also together with Dizzy. So you'll go as a group, like a protection for Mal, not to look so lonely in cathedral. Later you can do the same for Jane."

"And for me too! Ben, you're an incurable romantic!" shouted Evie and Mal had to agree with that. "But I like that idea. What do you think, could we do that also during all other three weddings?"

"According files, your father is possibly your mother's huntsman," said Ben. "But if you like it, I do not see reason, why not. Just try to organize it with other girls, maybe it's not necessary to explain them, it was my idea, if I'm so incurable…"

"Fine, we'll have what to chatter about," laughed Evie. "To be honest with you, I'm not sure about my father in fact and Mal's father is real mystery. Even, if my father is really my mother's huntsman, he was never a father for me and I really do NOT want him on my wedding."

"Say it to Doug. Dwarfs will take care of it."

In that moment Mal rattled with something on floor of secret passage.

"What was that?" asked Evie.

"Mal is in secret passage," answered Ben. "Come in, my love, please."

Mal was red in face, coming to them.

"Hi, Mal," cheered Evie. "How much did you hear?"

"I just came right now, I wanted to shout a boo on you both," lied Mal. "But there is some mess in your secret passage, so scuffing foot was not silent."

"You'd better clean your boots before coming into passage," laughed Ben. "Even servants do not know about all of them. It's a secret for a good reason, but there is also no cleaning service."

Mal shot him a venomous look, what made Evie to burst in laugh, infectious for both Ben as well as finally for Mal.

"Fine," nodded Ben. "If there is nothing important to be debated, we can call Doug to join us for a dinner. Any protest?"

"None at all," said Evie and dialed Doug's number.

XXXXXXX

During dinner Ben offered to Evie:

"If you wish so, I could restore your royal status. Not to your mother, her crimes are too grievous, but you could use be named Princess Evie."

"Do it, Ben," said Mal. "Her children could benefit from that here in Prep one day."

"For dwarfs it's no big thing," said Doug. "Our family helped Snow White not because she was a princess, but as they felt it as unjustness. To be murdered because being beautiful…"

Mal and Ben gave Doug warning look, but Evie laughed:

"Yes, mommy dearest. Never miss an opportunity to do something really bad way. Maybe I should ask Snow White for a talk."

"Would you wish my mediation?" asked Ben.

"No, I'm not responsible for my mother's crimes and as I work in beauty business, I must have a trouble-free cooperation with her and I must arrage it myself."

XXXXXXX

After dinner both Mal and Evie left for their dorm. Ben with Doug moved also to their own dorm, but Ben left Doug:

"I have something I need to do now!"

"Sure," nodded Doug, in fact used for that from Ben pretty often.

Few moments later Ben knocked on Fairy Godmother's office door.

"Yes, Ben," invited him Prep headmistress in. "What's up?"

"Can I have a word with you in privacy?" asked Ben.

"Off course, what's the problem?"

Ben observed, if somebody is near enough to hear anything, but nobody was there. So he closed the door and looked firmly to Fairy Godmother.

"I wish to release Maleficent!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ben, are you insane?!" Fairy Godmother's question was no surprise. "Would you agree, if I test you for being spelled?" added and produced her wand from secret pocket.

"Off course, do it!" nodded Ben.

"OK, close your eyes and try to empty your mind."

Ben had strange feeling, like if he was fumbled by miniature fingers.

"Well, that's interesting," heard Ben her voice. "I found clues from two different love spells on you, first some year and half ago, washed by wild magic, from the Enchanted Lake, I guess. Second one more, than half year ago, broken through True Love Kiss. I know, I was witness of that and I still have a problem to accept it. And seems, my blessing was not finished well, evidently because of my daughter extempore. You may open your eyes, Ben."

Ben looked on Fairy Godmother. His stare on her wand made her continue:

"I took inspiration from Evie. As her mirror in Museum is just a fake imitation, I did the same with my wand. With Uma somewhere out there, I prefer to have it at hand. I should finish my blessing to you, as soon as possible. If you agree, I'd do it right now and here."

"OK," nodded Ben. "Show for people was made, so why not here in private atmosphere."

"Fine," smiled Fairy Godmother and touched Ben's forehead by her wand.

Feeling was pleasing and warming.

"Let the days of King will be blessed!" shouted Fairy Godmother.

She observed Ben for couple of moments, than she asked:

"Do you still want to release Maleficent?"

"I do!" nodded Ben. "I can explain…"

"Moment!" interrupted him headmistress of Prep. "Did Mal ask you to do it?"

"No!" protested Ben. "It was my own idea. I even didn't tell her, not to stress her, if it is impossible."

"Well, it IS possible, but extremely dangerous," said Fairy Godmother. "I don't think, Maleficent would be ready to accept anything less, than our total destruction."

"I'm not a fool!" answered Ben. "I'd wish to scarp somehow her magic abilities. I don't want Maleficent stomping through Auradon sending spells in all directions."

"Well…" Fairy Godmother sounded deep in thought. "This conversation started to be really interesting now."

She produced her phone and dialed Mal's number:

"Mal, could you be so kind and come to my office, if possible immediately?!"

"Sure," heard Ben from phone. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what we'd to check together," answered Fairy Godmother and switched her phone off.

"Do you know, what is interesting?" asked Ben. "When Maleficent appeared during my coronation, I thought: 'Now Fairy Godmother will spread her over her bread.' You had your wand and I considered you to be person strongest in magic being present in Cathedral. So her success surprised me a bit. Don't understand me wrong. I do NOT criticize you. I just expected a bit different scenario. Same during Cotillion, when everybody was so sure, I betrayed Mal and nobody, but Mal herself, paid attention on possibility, that king could be spelled. So thanks to her quick conclusion, she went for broke and used True Love Kiss. I believe, we should change our politics towards using magic. It seems as evident, once magic is outlawed, only outlaws have magic."

"Interesting idea, Ben," smirked Fairy Godmother. "Same phrase used Merlin, years ago. So that old prankster was right, finally?!"

"Maybe," nodded Ben. "That something, what doesn't hurry so much, so we can at least sleep for that."

"Maybe," Fairy Godmother sounded amusedly. "However I guess, you changed your mind mainly due to fact, Mal is magically active and not ready to fully give it up, you possibly could be right. Even a blind chicken finds a corn once in a while."

She turned to her teapot and made a few gesticulations with her wand. Small plume of steam appeared and the scent of mint was surprisingly strong. Same time knocking on door was barely hearable. As Mal on opposite side of door just recognized, door of headmistress office did not hear anything, she knocked on the door almost immediately.

"Ben, be so kind and let girl in!"

"WHAT?!" asked Mal, observing Ben.

"Come in, dear, please," invited her Fairy Godmother. "Ben came with extremely interesting idea, he should explain to both of us. Come to me please, not to confuse him by focusing one time to me, second to you. Will you appreciate mint tea?"

Mal nodded, grimaced over that sarcastic note and stepped to Fairy Godmother.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Ben came to me, that he wants release Maleficent. Did you ask him so?"

"No way!" answered Mal. "I thought about it, but for me it seemed be too risky and out of my abilities."

"With proper initial training, maybe not," smirked headmistress. "But first I wish to hear Ben's explanation and you and I should ask some additional question during our 'interrogation'."

"Fine," Ben frowned a bit. "I guessed, mother of bride, if alive, should be invited to wedding. As I read Maleficent's files, she was troublemaker long time before Aurora christening…"

"Pain in ass, more correct to say," snorted Fairy Godmother. "But did never do such atrocities."

"Yep," nodded Ben. "After not being invited, she became really mad. I guess, if only Queen Leah invited Maleficent, she would probably just 'foretell' strong acne for Aurora's fourteen."

"I also guess so," agreed headmistress.

"So I have two ideas," continued Ben. "First, I would try to appeal on Maleficent's pride and arrogance – becoming king's mother-in-law she'll got right to use title Lady, together with some other benefits. She was mad not being invited for Aurora's christening. Could you imagine, how mad could she be, once she learn, she was NOT invited for her ONLY DAUGHTER wedding? I know, some men would pay gold for having their mothers-in-law safely locked in terraria. But I think, it's simply so wrong to let her for good there."

"Well Ben, whenever you think, whole Auradon quake down to its basements," smirked Fairy Godmother.

"It's a little bit over top!" protested Ben.

"Not at all!" answered headmistress. "Yea, keeping children of villains on the Isle is unjust, but it was your change of status quo, what caused chain of troubles, you had to solve. Nobody possibly said it to you, but there is one truth. Selfish egoists are often harmful, sometimes dangerous and could turn to villains, for REAL DISASTER altruist with good intentions is necessary."

Both Ben and Mal starred on Fairy Godmother for a while.

"You spoke about two ideas," continues headmistress. "What's the second one?"

"Blue Genie is one of strongest magic beings and anyway, once he was a slave of the lamp, he had no free will to use his magic powers on his own."

"Do you wish to enslave my mom?!" asked Mal with angry tone.

"No way!" opposed Ben. "But try to understand! She lost her right to demand for luxury of free deciding due to her crime. So I tried to learn something about magic. What I found was information, for most magic practitioners it is more important to feel magic streaming, rather than doing spells. So I think, we should somehow 'silence' part of her magic abilities, letting her feel magic and doing some low grade spells of non-evil character, similar like you changed other girls' hairs, Mal. And for sure, let her use magic in self-defense."

"In self-defense…" Fairy Godmother sounded contemplatively. "You mean even let her even KILL somebody in self-defense?"

"In fact, yes!" nodded Ben. "If somebody is jerk enough to try murder king's mother-in-law, such idiot deserve anything that happen to him or her. By the way," Ben nodded to Fairy Godmother. "You said Mal, she learned to love and even Maleficent could learn to love. But I do NOT think, she's able to do that in her Sceloporus form like she's now."

"OK," headmistress finally smiled. "I have some idea what to do. How I only wish to have here Blue Genie right now!"

"I'd rather not let you use that!" muttered Blue Genie, who appeared with small poff out of nowhere. "Is it a state of emergency, Fairy G?!"

"Well, Blue G, in fact yes," answered headmistress. "Ben thought. Again!"

"I'm too old for such shocks!" snorted Genie and gave Ben a LOOK. "Your Majesty, could you be a good king and do not think, as most monarchs use to do?"

Everybody laughed.

"So, what's his world-turning-from-upside-down idea now?"

"I decided to release Maleficent from her Sceloporus form back to human…" answered Ben.

"Just a detail, my unwise young friend," if Genie had no ears, he would smile around whole head. "She's not a human, but fairy and demand to be considered as dragon."

"Well, that's really just a detail!" agreed Ben. "The main problem is, she's powerful in magic and truly evil, so I wish to silence her powers to avoid ending as cockroach and being crushed by her boot. Some kind of spell similar to what limited you in lamp before Aladdin set you free."

Genie changed his grimace several times.

"Do you agree with that folly, Fairy G?"

"I'm not sure," headmistress looked on Genie. "Could you help me as messenger? Tomorrow Mall will show, how SHE looks as dragon, so we can at let say some five P.M. speak this problem about here in my office in bigger group. Inform good fairies and Merlin, please. I believe, magic transportation is allowed for that occasion, am I right, Ben?"

"Sure, Fairy Godmother," agreed king. "What about King Triton's merfolk?"

"They're considered as primary target for Uma, so they have curfew," explained Genie. "I'll inform King Triton, but I guess, they'd agree anything, what cut the risk of new Witch of the Seas."

"OK!" nodded headmistress. "So now we can go our ways again. Ben, remember, that you should be at both Mal's Dragon Day, as well as at this meeting. And yes, you are probably right, there are necessary new rules for magic."

XXXXXXX

On way to Mal's dorm she banged Ben to shoulder by fist:

"Next time do NOT try to circumvent me!"

"OK," smiled Ben. "Once you promise me not to do it too!"

"Deal!" laughed Mal and kissed Ben.

XXXXXXX

In morning Ben met Jean Marliac, head gardener near devastated turf. He observed other gardeners with seedlings of what Ben considered as common grass.

"I'm sorry, I did not know, where to direct Mal in her dragon form, so this place seemed to be good."

"Lady Mal apologized too, Your Majesty," smiled Marliac. "I've just obtain seedlings of Dragon Grass."

"Dragon Grass?"

"Yea, one of few species of grass able to survive near to dragon's burrows. Unfortunately it's extremely invasive weed, so we'll have hard time to keep it out of Rosarium or other flowerbeds."

"Thank you for that care, Jean. You're definitively the man in the right place."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," nodded Marliac and returned to his colleagues.

XXXXXXX

During lunch time Mal tried to eat as much as she was able to swallow.

"Take some sandwiches, please," asked. "After flight I'll be hungry again."

"What flight?" asked Ben. "You should just show them, how you look as dragon like."

"It's too good occasion to lose it," snorted Mal. "That Magic Tribunal will be at five, so we have a lot of time to fly to the Isle and show them, who's the top dog. Could you bring me another cake or two?"

Ben laughed and did, what was asked to.

XXXXXXX

During Mal's exhibition there was a big crowd of people, who wanted to see it. Guards let only prominent persons in and closed the Castle Beast Garden.

Evie was of course considered as prominent, as well as her friends, so they observed with amusement, how Ben barefooted himself and mounted Mal's back. Mal roared and this time she succeeded to soar on shorter distance. Suddenly Evie found, also Snow White is watching this 'show' with strange knowing smile on her face.

"Look!" Evie pointed on Snow White. "Don't let her escape!"

Lonnie, Jane, Jay, Carlos and Doug moved to positions they could block possible Snow White's escape ways.

Evie hurried to her:

"We need to talk!"

"Sure!" Snow White smiled and produced from her purse dark green fruit. "Apple?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Merlin looked after dragon with so wide smile, that even his wild beard was unable to hide.

"So he wants to release Maleficent?" he turned to Fairy Godmother. "What do you think about such an idea?"

"Totally unacceptable!" shrieked in answer Merryweather. "She was punished live-long exile!"

Flora and Fauna tried to calm down fairy close to burst of fury.

"Would you REALLY demand on bride's mother not being on only daughter wedding?" asked old wizard with wick smile. "If we succeed with king's demand, I do not see the harm."

"You don't see…" Fauna was shocked. "She did so cruel…"

"Yea, she did!" nodded Merlin. "Twenty years ago."

"And during King Ben's coronation," added Fairy Godmother.

"Sorry, FG," smiled old wizard. "Isn't there rather a problem she coughed YOU by surprise and was stronger in magic, than you?"

"King said, he believes, it was just a question of underrating training," answered Fairy Godmother with dignity.

"It surely was, I have no doubts, FG!" laughed Merlin. "But Mal, her daughter was hardly properly trained and she was able to overpower her mother finally. According video footage it was really something."

"Would you wish me to resign on my position?" asked Fairy Godmother.

"NO WAY!" burst old wizard. "It's YOU, who demands on magic under almost total ban. So it's also your mess and YOUR duty to do something with that mess. In fact, I'm quite glad, Ben rethought his opinion about magic. For me it's no difference, if it's because his wife-to-be, who evidently is not ready to give up using her powers."

"Maybe you are right, you old prankster…" said Fairy Godmother thoughtfully. "But I have no idea, HOW could I satisfy Ben and fulfil his wish…¨"

"True," nodded Merlin. "His demand is pretty complicated."

Just to show himself and to tease them a bit, old wizard demonstrated, his stock of tricks is probably bottomless. From clean air he produced piece of parchment, inkpot and goose quill. He wrote a long text, several times needing the parchment to elongate with using magic again and again.

"You show off!" accused him Fauna.

"Sure!" smiled Merlin. "Let old man some little pleasures! By the way, FG, here is a spell for you, I believe it should work properly as King Ben asked. It allows to its bearer feel magic and do actively small spells. In case of attack it will for a short moment unlock bearer's abilities in necessary level and in case, bearer would wish to present orders of inappropriate content, it will be changed into nonsense sound or writing. But this spell cannot be used straight on living being. It must be fixed in focal point out of body, but close to it. For witch fairy like Maleficent three foci will be ideal, two in shackles, camouflaged as bracelets and third in collar, camouflaged as necklace. Need it to be made from gold or gold-platinum alloy, with self-locking magic locks," Merlin sketched several drawings to illustrate what kind of lock he has on his mind. "For Maleficent there should be crystal, emerald and hematite. Crystal and hematite should be in locks for each of them, for Evil Queen third should be ruby or sapphire, for Jafar citrine or yellow jasper, for Cruella ruby or garnet."

"Cruella has no magic powers herself," protested Fairy Godmother.

"True," nodded Merlin with spiteful grin. "But she loves terrorize other with screaming. There is also spell, testing, whether yelling is eligible," explained, writing another paragraph of his article. "If it's evaluated as unjustified, these foci will act as pet-trainer, giving its bearer small electric shock. In case of repeat that shock is bigger and bigger…"

"That's barbaric!" protested Flora.

"I don't like people cruel to animal without good reason," frowned Merlin.

"Give me that parchment!" demanded Blue Genie. "I'll add there also spell preventing bearer from enslaving genies and other similar spiritual beings."

"Good idea," agreed old wizard and passed parchment to him. "So once King Ben and Lady Mal are here again, we can inform them, we have answer they needed."

"Better to say, YOU have that answer!" said Fairy Godmother a bit venomously.

"If you need it, I can left you all credit from that, what about you, BG?" Merlin turned to Blue Genie.

"I see no harm," Genie's smile was from ear to ear. "We're going to live in interesting times finally…"

XXXXXXX

Once dragon's flight became smooth, Ben placed free-hand in his ear and dialed number from his special list in phone:

"Captain-Lieutenant Keene?"

"Your Majesty?" Captain-Lieutenant was surprised hearing Ben in official radio transmitter on his vessel.

"Are you with your speedboat on reconnaissance mission around THE isle?"

"Yes, Majesty," answered Keene. "What's the matter?"

"Lad Mal decided to test her ability to fly for longer distance in her dragon form and same moment to demonstrate power to villains on the Isle. So I'd appreciate you to be ready to help us in case of something go wrong way. Murphy, as usual."

"Yep, Majesty," agreed Captain-Lieutenant. "Everybody knows about Murphy. So Lady Mal decided to poke into ant heap?"

"Thanks, Captain-Lieutenant. Let's hope, nothing will happen in nearest time."

"Let's hope!" agreed Keene, knowing, this is, what exactly attracts Murphy's Law to act…

XXXXXXX

Evie observed apple in Snow White hand and shortly laughed. She grabbed it and bit it.

"It's quite sour, but less, than I expected. What's that?"

"Granny Smith," explained Snow White. "After that poisoned apple of your mother I have a bit trouble to enjoy red apples and Golden Delicious is a bit sugary for me. But I found this sort."

Snow White observed Evie for a moment:

"Your friends and allies are around for not to let me escape. Am I right?"

"And Doug is near. You know. True-Love-Kiss. Works every time…" added Evie. "But I believe, you are not stupid as my mother to repeat her crime."

"True," smiled Snow White. "Walk with me."

Evie gave here Look:

"How did you…"

"…know, king will show his Dragon Lady today?" asked princess. "Fairy Godmother called me three hours ago and invited me. She said, I should talk with you."

"OK!" nodded Evie.

She was sure, Carlos will check that to confirm.

"Tea or coffee in our school cafeteria?" asked Evie.

"Sounds good for me," agreed Snow White and joined Evie. "So we talk, finally, just you and me, without dozens of paparrazis."

"Yep," nodded Evie. "I hope you don't consider me responsible for what my mother did."

"Sure," smiled princess. "However you succeed to surprise me."

"How?"

"You spoke about True-Love-Kiss like if it's a weapon of kind."

"But it IS a weapon!" objected Evie. "What do you think it is? An holy relic or what?! It definitively is weapon. Weapon good ones used to use in order to break evil plans of villains. At least that was, what we learned in school."

"Dragon Hall?"

"Yes, but in Serpent Prep it's probably the same."

"And one of you was able to give True-Live-Kiss to king."

"I believe whole Auradon watched it on TV, if they were not there," smiled Evie. "We are evil, in some ways, but we're not monsters."

"Well, those, who observed Lady Mal as Fire-Breathing-Dragon could disagree with you."

"Ben said, our abilities, as well, as our parents, do NOT determine, who we are. Our decisions do."

"Is His Majesty good with you referring about him as about Ben?"

"I believe so," nodded Evie. "I was one of those, who risked their lives to safe him. That gave us some privileges, this is one of them. True is, we try our best to be good Auradonians, but we all are first of all loyal to him, not to kingdom."

"Good answer," agreed Snow White. "Would you mind, if I publish our dialog as interview in Royal Glamour?"

"Only, if you let me authorize it BEFORE being in print."

"Understandable requirement. I agree."

"Deal," agreed Evie. "But I have something to speak with you about, strictly out of record."

"And it is?"

"Ben offered me to restore my royal status, as wedding gift. Not for my mother, just for me, to be named Princess Evie. Is that problem for you?"

"Not at all," laughed Snow White. "You mean, would you refuse it, if I disagree?"

"I don't think so," Evie shook her head. "But I'd reconsider, what to think about you."

"Touché!" Snow White looked amused. "So daughter of one of greatest villains is now here, creating fancy dresses for Auradon high society."

"Funny, that's right. I learned, how to show beauty with lousy fabric from Auradon dump. With high quality material it's so much more easier. Auradon high society has much better payment behavior, than inhabitants of the Isle."

"You look to be pretty self-confident."

"Sure. If I imagine my customers being on the Isle, most of them would lost their lives less, than a day. We survived and we were able to learn to live here in Auradon too. Future queen is still considered 'a Girl from the wrong side of Bridge' by some here."

"Maybe unfair," agreed Snow White. "But people here had problems with people, living in the Isle now."

"With our parents," snorted Evie. "Ben said, old rule asks not to blame children for parent's sins. Mal was treated as Maleficent's daughter pretty long."

"Your presence here shows us, we forget about something," nodded princess. "In old families are always skeletons in wardrobes. Go back into history for several centuries and where today are noble kings, queens and princesses you would find robbers, bandits, pirates, in best case mercenary captains. The only real difference from villains on the Isle is, they did atrocities just to make money or to snatch the power, not enjoying that, not doing that autotelic, being evil for just being evil like true villains from the Isle. Courteous behavior, heroes are so proud of, come from fear. Fear, whether that other swordsman is better with weapon and so not to upset him by unintended insult."

Evie cracked up in laugh.

"What?" asked confused Snow White.

"Audrey was so full of herself, when we first saw each other. 'Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years,' she said. Hearing that, she would go insane."

"Yea," nodded Snow White. "Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Philip. The most prissy amongst princesses and Ben's ex. Before you came to Auradon, I was sure Ben will chose over her Lonnie or an princess from King Triton family. Once you came, I was almost sure, it will be you, when I obtain photos of you and Mal. How that happened, you did not want to be the Queen of Auradon?"

"I tried," smiled Evie. "Well, maybe not that really. If looking retrospectively, it seems to me, Ben was in Mal at first sight. And she was influenced too, I think. At least, when she decided to use love spell on him, she was a bit too willing to do that."

"Did Mal spell Ben?" Snow White stared in shock.

"Yea, but it seems, she did not need to do so," laughed Evie. "I believe, her spell just released Ben's brakes. And Audrey, instead of trying True-Love-Kiss on him, she better stole prince Chad I was dating that time. Once somebody found her, I'll pass her a bunch of flower for acknowledgment."

"So Chad Charming did not make you happy, I guess."

"Well, I truly hope, they'll end married. They really deserve each other. Only what to do with their potential offspring? Present them as little monsters in funfair freak show?"

"That was evil."

"Oh, thank you," smiled Evie. "We are still evil, but now only to those, who deserve that…"

XXXXXXX

When Mal and Ben flied near to harbor on the Isle, they observed boat with several oarsmen. Due 'multicolored' clothing they were most probably pirates. They evidently tried to find 'Hole in the Dome', as usually…

Mal flew down and more close to them. Now she was perfectly able to see, where 'invisible' Dome is. For dragon's eyes it was perfectly visible, possibly thanks to reptilian ability to see ultraviolet.

Mal breathed fire in direction of boat. All boat crew jumped into the sea, however fire was harmlessly bounced by Dome. Mal returned to the flight-around route, but she soon found, it was mistake to fly down, as she was unable to pick up for higher altitude…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I almost forgot!" uttered Merlin. "Give me that parchment for a moment!"

Old wizard wrote another article there.

"This spell will knock down anybody, who would be in some ten yard radius from spell foci bearer in moment, when anybody tries to remove or destroy any of these foci," explained to Fairy Godmother. "There are four persons included as dispensation from that. It's me, you, King Ben and Lady Mal. The only place, where these devices could be removed is The Isle of the Lost. And if any bearer decides to return there, he or she simply should not be allowed to return back…"

Summer looked on old wizard with strange face expression:

"Good idea, anyway. There's another problem. New incomings could smuggle from the Isle cursed magic artifacts or spell-books. To find spell-book without inspection of luggage is practically impossible, but for doing spells you need a lot of talent and effort. Artifacts tend to emit some residual magic and could be found that way. In Fairy Godmother's office should be placed plan of campus with location of magic detectors. I can ensure that, but I would need for that unlimited access there."

"That's impossible!" answered Fairy Godmother. "We must respect privacy of dormitories, at least. I'm not constable to breath on each other's neck with baton."

"OK," nodded Summer. "Detectors could be placed out of private dorm rooms, that would cause only minor inaccuracy. But that system would warn you about active spells as well as about stronger magic artifacts."

"Sounds good," nodded Merlin. "Doctor Facilier is crook, but his children could be trained both to good or evil. You can easy guess, what HE would prefer…"

XXXXXXX

"So anything could be turned into weapon?" said Snow White. "Even beauty?"

"Especially beauty!" nodded Evie. "It often helps, for example during shoplifting or during negotiations between gangs. In such moments beauty could be strong for use."

"You mean like a prostitute of kind?" asked Snow White in disbelieve.

"NO WAY!" shouted Evie. "Becoming whore means you are weak and of no values. That's absolute bottom of totem pole. Well… …maybe beggars are lower, a little bit. During negotiations you promise a lot, but in final you give nothing. That's rule."

"Ach so!" laughed princess. "Like female models. Now I understand. More primitive, but similar way…"

"You've got the point. So royal families here have also dirty history?"

"You bet. Blood shed is the best glue keeping history in one piece. Do you know, why dwarfs so willingly support goblins' petitions?"

"I guess, because they are dwarwen relatives."

"That's in fact one of weaken arguments. Main is guilt feeling."

"What guilt? I didn't find anything in history books in library and Doug also told nothing about any dwarven guilt."

"Doug probably knows nothing about that. It became some hundred and fifty year ago, when dwarf married only dwarven women and these dwarven women were not allowed to left underground shelters. Several united goblin tribes made once raid into several most important places and killed women being there, together with children. Shelters were not protected enough for these wild times. Dwarfs in answer eradicate not only all tribes taking part in that crime, but also several others, relatively innocent. They came through what is now United States of Auradon and goblin population was cut for less, than one twentieth of former number. Goblin survivors decided to work for evil fairies, witches and wizards simply in exchange for chance of further survival. Once their heads cooled down, dwarfs felt ashamed and when rest of living goblins were placed on the Isle, they started to petition for them."

"If you want know my opinion, dwarfs did it right way!" said Evie. "I met Dopey and he's worthy more, than several hundreds of goblins, you bet. In my eyes it was simply justified revenge."

"I remember Dopey," smirked Snow White. "Maybe Auradonian society became too soft for accepting revenge. And yes, Grumpy said, for dwarfs it's enough to eat humble pie…"

XXXXXXX

Ben recognized, things go wrong way quite late. Once he learned, Mal is probably too exhausted to reach sea cost, he decided to jump down, hoping, lightweight dragon could do it. He relied on his abilities, being swimmer good enough to stay alive till speedboat come to his position.

He almost jumped down, but heard voice of Captain-Lieutenant Keene in his hands-free:

"Your Majesty, seems to me, you'd appreciate some help. We're in five fathoms from you, on your left."

Ben grabbed dragon's left horn and made Mal to look on speedboat. Mal changed direction and flew near vessel. There she again turned upside down.

When she dumped Ben into speedboat, he quickly grabbed her right back leg in order to pull dragon into vessel. Ben pulled Mal with all his force. When dragon turned into purple mist, he lost his balance and impacted vessel bottom with his butt.

Mal, back in human form clunked on him. Ben found himself in seemingly sexually implicit position, Mal on his top, her knees around his hips.

But girl's eyes glowed in green and her face was twisted in mix of wrath and fear. There was only one chance, so he cupped her cheeks both handed and kissed her on her lips. He kept kissing her till she started kiss back, her eyes stopped glowing and her face returned to normal.

Captain-Lieutenant Keene cleaned his throat by coughing:

"Enough! Wear life-jackets. Now!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" answered Ben and rose on his legs.

He accepted two life-jackets from sailor. When Mal opened her mouth, probably to say something, Ben placed his point finger on her lips:

"This is war ship on sea. Captain's orders are not to be disputed about."

"Right, Majesty. If you wish so, you can hear me on trial, but it would be dull, I believe."

"Sure," nodded Ben.

He turned to inspect, whether speedboat was damaged by dragon somehow.

"Your Majesty! You're bleeding like mad!" shrieked one sailor.

Ben looked downstairs, where he felt flowing liquid, he considered to be just a water. He observed relatively deep wound on inner side of his left thigh. Wound was evidently caused by dragon claw during their 'embarkation'.

"It doesn't pain!" he said with surprised tone of voice…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"May I ask YOU for one favor?" asked Snow White.

"I guess so. Say it, I'll consider it."

"I'd love to be a guest on your wedding. On Ben's and Mal's I'm invited as obliged guest, but dwarfs said me, I should ask you for permition."

"That would be my great pleasure!" smiled Evie. "But my mum will be there. So better do not eat or drink anything she would be close to. Old habits die hard."

"Seriously?"

"Like death," nodded Evie.

XXXXXXX

"Mr. Jernigan, medical kit," ordered Captain-Lieutenant Keene.

"Aye, aye, captain!"

One of sailors open box and pulled emergency tourniquet out from it.

"Wait a moment!" ordered Mal.

She ripped fabric of Ben's trousers to check the wound. After pressing on it, Ben gave a scream.

"NOW it pains!"

Mal used fingers of her left hand to keep parts of injury close to each other, by fingers of her right hand she made movements like sewing it together.

"Tissue and vein, tissue and skin,

join together and keep blood in."

Sailors looked like being paralyzed. The wound closed itself literally on their eyes.

"Water, gauze!" ordered Mal.

"Mr. Jernigan, as Lady Mal ordered!" added Keene.

Mal cleaned skin from blood. Only scar betrayed place of injury.

"Ben, better stay sitting," said Mal, looking to king's eyes. "It's my first time I tried healing, hard to say, how well it worked. Once we're back, better go to hospital to let it checked."

"Mal, we have meeting with magicians. Fairy Godmother will be there, maybe even Master Merlin. I'd prefer magical healing checked by them."

"Right!" Mal nodded in agreement.

"So," said Captain-Lieutenant. "Boys, for Lady Mal. Hip Hip…"

"Hooray!" chorused all men together with Ben.

"Hip Hip…"

"Hooray!"

"Hip Hip…"

"Hooray!"

"What does that mean?" asked Mal confused.

"Lady Mal," said Keene. "We're proud to have you here. You prove yourself as brave as well as competent. We all accept you as one of us!"

Mal stared on him in disbelief.

"I was guilty doing that injury…"

"Lady Mal," Captain-Lieutenant looked on her firmly. "Accidents do happen. On sea unfortunately quite often. For us YOU are, who saved our king's life!"

"Thank you, Mal," said Ben. "You really saved this day."

XXXXXXX

Evie said good bye to Snow White and contacted Carlos.

"According outgoing phone calls Fairy Godmother really contacted her," reported Carlos. "I'll try to find out, if she has some informants here."

"Good job," complimented Evie.

Doug was near and once Snow White moved away, he invited his wife-to-be for coffee.

"Did you hear us?" asked Evie.

"Yea," nodded Doug. "But I never…

"Enough!" stopped him Evie. "Goblins are no darlings. It's rather a pity, dwarfs did not destroy them all."

XXXXXXX

Ben dialed Lumiere:

"Lumiere, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Off course, Majesty. What would you need?"

"Trousers," laughed Ben. "We had accident on sea and my trousers are good for dust bin."

"And shoes!" added Mal, showing unstuck strap, the whole, what left from his sandals.

"Yea, and shoes," added Ben.

"I heard it," answered Lumiere. "Where do you need it?"

"Captain, what pier do you plan to come to anchor?" asked Ben.

"Military harbor, pier four D."

"I got it," said Lumiere. "Military harbor, pier four D. If you're with Royal Navy, may I recommend your Royal Navy suit?"

"Good idea Lumiere, you're genius," said Ben. "And please, also three bottles Cabernet Sauvignon Château Bête 2011 for our saviors."

"Good choice, Majesty."

"Captain, what time do you estimate us being in port?"

"In one, maybe one and half of an hour," answered Keene. "Mr. Upton, rise up the Crown!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Second sailor opened one of boxes and produced flag with picture of golden crown on blue base.

"Lumiere, I'd need a car, better not a limousine, to be in Military harbor in one hour. But we could be a bit late."

"I'll arrange it, Majesty!"

XXXXXXX

"And everybody remember, this meeting never happened!" said Summer. "Auradonian population would hate idea, magically active persons made secret conspiracy…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Speedboat neared to Military Harbor. The Crown caused curiosity, what was the last thing Ben needed right now.

Lumiere proved his qualities as usual. He was in Military Harbor with grey car, usually used by Castle Beast employees, prepared with bag and canvas divider. With help of Mr. Upton they placed divider around Ben, so he could, with small Mal's help, redress into Royal Navy suit.

Admiral Horatio Hornblower came rushing into Military Harbor in less than five minutes after speedboat arrival. He looked like a volcano before eruption.

"How dare you use a CROWN, Captain-Lieutenant Keene?!" asked with angry voice.

"It was because of me," answered Ben, once Lumiere removed divider. "I beg your pardon to use one of speedboats without letting you know, but it was a case of emergency. Captain Keene saved our lives, both mine and Lady Mal's."

"Your Majesty!" said Admiral and saluted to King Ben, who was in uniform of supreme naval commander.

"Admiral Hornblower!" answered Ben salute. "Captain-Lieutenant Keene is competent naval officer I believe and his crew seems to me as perfectly coordinated!"

"I'm delighted to hear such appraisal," answered Hornblower. "May I ask you, what has happened?"

"We tried to explain to inhabitants of the Isle, that if they try to leave it without our permit, there is fire-breathing dragon after them," said Captain-Lieutenant.

"Unfortunately, I hadn't powers enough to reach sea coast on my own," added Lady Mal. "Thankfully, I was able to take ship."

"Speedboat was damaged during that," said Ben. "Send the bill, once the reparation is finished, to the court."

Admiral nodded.

Ben sighed and continued:

"Unfortunately we're soon expected on one meeting. King is not owner of his own time. So, see you later, Horatio."

"Yes, Majesty," answered Hornblower and saluted again…

XXXXXXX

Lumiere used seat next to driver.

"Jean," appealed Ben on driver. "We need to be soon in Fairy Godmother's office, be so kind and step on it!"

Driver nodded and acceleration pressed all four into seat.

"Ben, I should cease using being dragon!" said Mal.

"Mal, my love, what the heck are you talking about?!"

"You got wound by scare…"

"THAT WAS NOTHING BUT JUST AN ACCIDENT!" shouted Ben a bit angrily. "Do you know, what's funny?"

"No?" said Mal with suspicion. "I guess, I'd not like the answer."

"Probably," nodded Ben. "When you acted likely selfish, egoistically, it worked well. Thanks to your love potion I broke with Audrey without lasting haggling."

"When you decided, for me and for Auradon would be better, if you return to the Isle, I got kidnapped by pirates, spelled by Uma and lot of people was sure, I betrayed you. So please, betted act egoistically, if you wish do something graceful, better ask me in forward and in private. Now I start understand, why Fairy Godmother told, for real disaster the altruist is necessary!"

Mal frowned on him and the rest of drive was in silence…

XXXXXXX

"So, finally you are here," said Fairy Godmother, as Ben with Mal came in last minute of agreed time.

"Before anything," snapped Mal and frowned on Ben. "Master Merlin, could I ask your favor?"

"Sure, Lady Mal," nodded old wizard. "What's up?"

"You are skilled in healing wounds," explained Mal. "I tried healing spell on Ben's leg some hour ago and as his Majesty is right now extraordinarily irksome, I guess, my work was far from perfect…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8)

"OK," nodded Merlin. "You're right. That's something, what should be done first."

"Should we go somewhere to private or it's not necessary for me to undress?" asked Ben.

"I'm MASTER Merlin, I do NOT need something special. Just follow my orders, Ben. Sorry, but there will possibly be no time for prospering Your Majesty."

Old wizard pointed by his wand on Ben, closed his eyes and made some gesticulation. He moved around Ben in circles, finally touching proper place on Ben's left thigh.

"Is it here?" asked Merlin and opened his eyes.

"Yup!" agreed Ben.

"It's quite well sealed," said Merlin. "If you have two or three days you could spend in bed, well… …alone… But as you are king and you need to be on your feet almost all time, I'll make some reparations. Lady Mal, next time you do that, try to close layer after layer, not everything in one step. It needs more time during doing magical healing, but there is quicker convalescence. By the way, what spell did you use, I do not know this signature."

"Tissue and vein, tissue and skin,

join together and keep blood in."

Mal declaimed.

"Nice doggerel," Merlin smiled on her. "It's just a catchphrase you need to focus your mind in order to do spell. If I understand it properly, you simply improvised and invented it on your own."

"Yea, master Merlin," nodded Mal. "Same as I defeated my mother."

Merlin shot his glare to other magical practitioners.

"Is there anybody, who dare herself or himself prohibit Lady Mal in practicing magic?"

Everybody studied flagged floor.

"Fine, now stay silent, everybody, till I allow you speak. Ben, now it will REALLY pain, but I need to continue without interruption. Please, catch that wand both-handed and clench your teeth."

Merlin touched place of trauma by his wand and closed his eyes. Mal observed soon, Ben started sweating with jaws clenched in cramp. When she touched his left hand, she felt terrible pain. For Ben's surprise she kept his hand even more firmly. Ben stared on her. Torture continued for several minutes.

"You shared his pain. Remarkable. You really helped me and him with that. If anybody says anything against you, that idiot would face angry Merlin."

Ben needed some two minutes to catch his breath.

"Fine, we can continue with our case," said with calmest voice he was able to use.

"We have for you spell for silencing, as you needed," said Fairy Godmother. "Mostly thanks to Master Merlin."

"Great," said Mal. "I have here proposition of new decree about practicing magic."

"You have?" asked surprised Ben.

"Yea Ben," she smiled. "You are too busy, so I made it myself."

Fairy Godmother accepted piece of paper. Pack of parchments she gave to Ben.

"That's not that bad. Hear it. Using dark magic against innocent intelligent being is considered as crime. Using magic to kill is either murder, or manslaughter, in case of self-defense considered as approved. Placing curse on baby is considered and punished as child abuse. In case of placing curse on adult person it's considered as equivalent of using violence. Magical practitioner will need for practicing licence confirmed by local authorities. Payment for magical works is taxed, five percent to local magical authority, five percent to local king and five percent to king of United States of Auradon. So as taxpayer has also right to ask authorities for protection."

She looked on her colleagues.

"I like it. I'll make photocopy for everybody. Send me in on week your comments and we with Ben and Mal will present it on nearest Council meeting. Is there anything necessary to dispute now?"

As nobody said anything, Fairy Godmother decided to finish their meeting:

"And remember, this meeting never happened. We don't want people of Auradon to be nervous about magical conspiracy. Ben, you should contact Doc and Grumpy, they are best jewelers. Unfortunately, you'll have to pay it by your own money, as it's really very unofficial."

"OK," nodded Ben. "If there is nothing more to speak about, we can go."

"No Ben," said Mal. "There is something, what could be important. You are here probably the most experienced magical practitioners from good side of power. What do you know about dreams?"

"Yea?" asked Flora. "What do you mean?"

"We had dreams about each other," explained Ben. "I walked on streets of the Isle of the Lost and I met there Mal. I did not know her name that time. I had no idea about children on the Isle. I after that found photo of girl I met in documents from the Isle."

"I was in my dream with Ben near the Enchanted Lake," added Mal. "According Ben this place was never on TV. Yes, I knew his face from TV, but how could I visit place I've never seen in my dream?"

"It could be action of Enchanted Lake," said Merlin. "That place is connected with fairies and Lady Mal IS fairy. Ben is known to visit that place quite often, on his own."

"In fact it could be even non magical issue," said Fairy Godmother. "Ben was not happy being with Princess Audrey and his mind subconsciously dreamed about totally different kind of girl and simply accidentally that dream girl looked similar to Mal. Mal on the other hand could dream about being on an beautiful place. Girl being surrounded by the ugliness of the Isle could be desperate…"

"We do not allow us to be desperate!" said Mal. "Your explanation is quite overly complicated. You decided to deny action of magic for any price."

"No," said Fairy Godmother. "I rather believe in action of magic. I only wanted to demonstrate, magic is not the ONLY explanation. On the other hand, reason could be not Lake, but rather action of Enchantress. I mean that person, who cursed your father, Ben."

"It's obsession from your side," said Fauna. "Nobody observed Enchantress AFTER that. King Adam decided to grant amnesty on her action against him, as he found that way the love of his life. But YOU wanted to place her on the Isle!"

"Somebody, who placed curse on innocent person stepped over red line!" Fairy Godmother was angry again.

"Prince Adam was not innocent," shook Flora her head. "He was cruel cold-hearted selfish man."

"Same you could say about Gaston," snorted Fairy Godmother. "But Gaston was punished only after attempt to murder prince Adam. So I consider her action as totally unjust."

"My father decided to pardon her action," said Ben. "I'll respect it. If Enchantress would not do anything worth to be punished, she can freely walk on territory under Auradonian rule."

"OK," said Merlin. "Can anybody say anything more? I'd myself rather wager on Enchanted Lake, than on Enchantress, but I do not see any immediate danger. So, we can go to do our businesses, as usual. I expect to be invited on your wedding. See you!"

With these words he disappeared.

"Theatrical oldie!" snorted Blue Genie. "But he's right. Invite all of us. I have strange feeling, something is not right. But it does not concern Ben, Mal, not even Maleficent. If I find, what's up, I'd let you know."

Finally only Fairy Godmother stayed there with Ben and Mal.

"Hard to say, how long time will dwarfs need to prepare everything, but do not waste time," recommended Fairy Godmother and waved for goodbye.

Ben walked Mal to her dorm. When she opened the door, they both observed Evie with Doug, intervened together in firm hug. They were attired.

"Seems, we should either come half of an hour sooner, or later," commented it Mal. "If you are here, I could go with Ben to his dorm."

"That will not happen before your wedding!" shouted on their back Fairy Godmother. "Ben and Doug will spend this night on proper place and that means not here!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9)

Ben together with Doug disputed question of security:

"Invite your father, Doc and Grumpy. Inform them, it's a top secret case."

"OK. Once you got the bill, I'll pay for Evil Queen," said Doug. "She'll be a part of MY family, so it's MY responsibility too."

"As you like it," nodded Ben. "I hope, you have enough money for that, as this will be OFF records, without tax depreciations…"

Doug nodded.

"I know, just everything for family!"

XXXXXXX

Two days later, just after nightfall all three invited dwarfs arrived.

"Here's documentation," explained King Ben. "There will be NO official record, this discussion, as well as our meeting today never happened and no vatman is invited."

Doc rolled up papers and Dopey nodded for agreement.

"That will be quite an EXPENSIVE fun, King Ben!" snorted Grumpy.

"Sure," nodded Ben. "Here's four thousand dollars in gold," he placed bag on table. "As prepayment, naturally."

"That's better," Grumpy almost smiled.

"Self-locking magical lock, dirty thing," said Doc.

"Either that way, or let them better rot forever on the Isle of the Lost," shook his head Ben. "I'll need it BEFORE wedding, off course."

"Well," snorted Grumpy. "Dirty work for questionable reason, but something we're all good in. Don't worry Young Beast. As Evil Queen is one of those, who will bear it, we'll be as quick, as it'll be possible not harming quality of work. And our mouths are sealed, naturally. In fact, I'm looking forward for elongated faces of nobility, observing all them four free-walking!"

"GRUMPY! Your sense of humor is ill!" shook his head Doc. "But unfortunately, he's right, Majesty. Once we'll finish it, I'll come with it…"

XXXXXXX

Dwarfs needed another three weeks and five thousand dollars in gold…

"So again to the Isle!" said Ben to Mal.

"Let's finish there everything quickly, I have a really bad feeling," answered his fiancée…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10)

Car was prepared near the entrance, same as was that one, where limousine with four 'evil kids' came from the Isle of the Lost. But now it was military armored personnel carrier, painted in 'battle gray' color, instead of limousine.  
They observed Dizzy and Gordon running to them.  
"Wait!" shrieked Dizzy. "Before you go to the Isle, you should have this!"  
Both showed crowns, made from brass. Crown made for Mal had dragon wings and five spikes, with dragon face just in center of main part. Crown for Ben had seven spikes and big Beast portrait.  
"That's perfect!" said Ben and hurried to check both crowns.  
"Ben!" shrieked Mal. "Stop! Don't touch it!"  
"WHAT?" asked all three.  
"I remember… something…" Mal said slowly. "Dizzy was spelled by Uma. Ben, ask Fairy Godmother to check both crowns first! NOW!"  
"Sure, my love!" Ben looked a bit disoriented for a while, but dialed Fairy Godmother's number: "Fairy Godmother, we're near my father's statue and we need you here. It's emergency!"  
"On my way!" said Fairy Godmother.  
"Mal, do you really believe, I would do something bad to you?!" Dizzy was shocked.  
"No Dizzy!" shook Mal her head. "I believe, you're innocent victim of Uma. That stinky witch is probably more dangerous, than I suspected. Do you remember, when we met on southern sea cost?"  
"Yep, but why?" Dizzy thought and now she looked confused.  
"You spoke with Uma's voice and you had her necklace," explained Mal. "Uma had for a moment by spell-book and she's probably more capable to understand, what to do to dominate over someone's mind. Fairy Godmother will check your memory and both crowns, just for to be sure and better safe of all of us…"  
"My king's promise, I will excuse to you for that, if Mal is wrong," said Ben. "But that young sea witch is clever and sly."  
"OK, Ben, thanks," Dizzy sobbed.  
They did not need to wait for a long. Fairy Godmother ran to them quicker, than one would expect from woman of her age and social status…  
"What's up, Ben?" asked.  
"Mal remembered suspicion, Dizzi Tremaine was spelled by Uma," answered Ben. "Now Dizzi and Gordon have here new crowns to be used for visit on the Isle. Better safe, than sorry, I need to ask you to check both crowns for spells as well as Dizzi's and Gordon's minds."  
"Sure Ben," said Fairy Godmother. "We'll start with Dizzy, if you don't mind."  
Ben silently nodded.  
"Darling," said Fairy Godmother to Dizzy. "I believe, you're innocent and I promise, I'll do my best not to intervene into your private memories, but I need to find, if you have implanted alien sequences of orders in your memory. Please, follow my voice…"  
Fairy Godmother during her speech produced her wand from secret pocket and pointed on Dizzy's nose.  
"Think about shining white ball rotating in darkness!" said Fairy Godmother. "Focus on slow rotation, causing glints and gleams…"  
Dizzy turned her eyes, so only white sclera was visible. She started to speak in Uma's voice:  
"My little Dizzy, now focus on what I need you to do. Give it your best, you'll design crowns for King and Queen of the Isle. Once both crowns are finish, you will place these two stones into inner arch of each crown. Don't mess that, yellow stone into King's, green stone into Queen's. Once you'll do it, you'll forget everything, especially you'll forget our meeting now!"  
Gordon stared on Dizzy in horror.  
"Don't worry, Gordon!" said Ben. "For me she's innocent. It's just and only Uma's evil to be considered guilty. But we're not going to risk anything. I'll need you and Dizzy to sign Oath of Silence. Nobody other, than us and maybe wizard advisors Fairy Godmother will suggest, will ever be allowed to speak about that!"  
"Thank you, Majesty!" answered dwarf. "I guess, now you'll need me to go through same kind of control."  
"I'm sorry of that and I apologize for any trouble it could cause to you, but it's inevitable," answered king. "We'll control also your and her dorm rooms and workrooms."  
Fairy Godmother gave a sigh:  
"It's pretty tough fixed in her mind. I really wish to have Blue Genie here."  
"I should never allow you to call me that way!" said Blue Genie, who appeared with a small poff sound. "So what's the problem falling on your head now, FG?"  
"Dizzy was spelled by Uma to do something evil to Mal and Ben," explained Fairy Godmother. "Now I need literally to clean her head and also these items," she pointed on both crowns.  
"I really need to speak with that Uma and give her a lecture about abuse of magic," said Genie.  
He moved to girl and snapped his fingers before her face:  
"Wake up, little girl!"  
"You're here!" smiled Dizzy. "YOU LOOK AMAZING!"  
"Well," smiled Genie. "What a lovely girl. Aunt FG found something alien in your mind. If you wish, I could remove it quite a quick way. Maybe not really nice, but it's something what should be done. Will you agree me to do that?"  
"Sure, what has happened?" girl looked confused.  
"Don't worry," smirked Genie.  
He made some gesticulation around her face. Dizzy started to cough up.  
"Try to cough it away!" ordered Blue Genie.  
He placed both his hand before her mouth and after one big cough a small black pearl-like ball appeared on his hand.  
"What's that?" asked Dizzy.  
"Alien idea implanted into your mind," said Genie.  
"You were ordered by Uma to place some stones into inner arches of both crowns," explained Fairy Godmother. "You're innocent and I believe, your mind was purified by Blue Genie right now. But we need to check your dorm room and workroom. Do you have any objection?"  
"What would these stones do to Mal and Ben?" asked Dizzy.  
"That's something we still must check, so hard to say yet. But there's one thing for sure Ben," said Fairy Godmother. "You can't go to the Isle today and not any other day before we check everything. Does anybody on the Isle of the Lost expect you?"  
"No, we didn't inform anybody," said Mal. "We just should go there before my wedding day."  
"That should not be a problem to manage," promised Fairy Godmother. "But do not inform anybody there about what just happen. Now hide this monster vehicle. I think, you have highest time to have a lunch before your duties, Mal and Ben. I'll manage here everything together with BG."  
Blue Genie smirked:  
"It's always pleasure to see you both, now we should check this loveboy and both crowns. Bon appetite you two!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
